Lietale
|date = April 21, 2017 |website = Youtube DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Neutral Sequel |tone = Serious |setting = Grim Neutral |medium = Comic |status = Ongoing |creator = Alice VanSchwarz |cocreator = Temimine, asriel dreemurr91, Pudding |writer = Choufle, Alice VanSchwarz, Pudding(Undertale Amino) |artist = Alice VanSchwarz, Temimine |composer = Alice VanSchwarz |programmer = Unknown |spriter = Alice VanSchwarz}} Lietale is an AU created by Alice VanSchwarz and her team on Undertale Amino. This AU isn't as dark or gory as Underfell or Horrortale. It's an AU where joy doesn't exist in the first place. Plus, everyone lies to each others and to themselves. This AU is a version of the timeline after the first Neutral Route if you replay it, spared Flowey and didn't kill a single boss monster. Story Ruins At the beginning of the Ruins, there isn't Flowey, just a regular flower and Toriel is not coming for the protagonist. The Ruins are darker than usually, and Froggits' and others' bodies and their dust are all over the ground. There's spikes instead of the leaves for the (maybe Toriel's) puzzles and traps. A "shadow" is following Frisk and (sometimes) laughs and the narrator says: "You already heard that laugh before, but you don't remember where...". Sometimes, when a battle starts, there's only the narrator's voice box telling "But nobody came", even without killing anyone. Napstablook is non-existent. At the end of the area, Toriel is coming out of her house and says: "Oh, greetings, my child. How did you get here? I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. C-come with me. I baked a pie, e-even if I didn't expect you to come down here.." She baked an apricot pie. The protagonist notices that she is more shy than last time, even if he doesn't know why. Snowdin Papyrus' traps and puzzles are deadly. Sans is called Truth and he speaks in Wingdings. He is the only one there who is not affected by the "Lie Syndrome". Papyrus and Frisk don't understand what he is saying but a little girl's voice keeps telling: "He said "...". " and laugh, the same laugh as the "shadow" in the Ruins. And then, the narrator keeps saying: "You recognise that voice, but you can't exactly remember where you did hear it except in the Ruins.". Just like the Ruins, there's dust everywhere. In Snowdin Village, all of the people hate you. Waterfall Everywhere you could "Check", there's dust and a sort of "blood(?)". When Frisk gets the Notebook and the glasses, the narrator says "Those are oddly familiar to you. It breaks you, it's understandable. Oh, god. . ." . The girl, her, says: "It was our cousin's, don't you remember? I wish that her sister and herself would stay with us, Mamma and Aunt Mi. . .". After her sentence and for the first time, she is not laughing, but weeping. The bridge is slippery because of the blood. Hotlands The Laboratory seems to be more "professional" than the original. The Amalgamates are just now piles of dust exept Endogeny who is mostly melted. Instead of the anime posters, there is the CORE plans pinned to the wall. As always, dust is kinda everywhere, exept in the lava and in the cooking area. The color tiles puzzle doesn't seem to work. Official Soundtrack This part will come later, have patience! Stories The red Scarf (Aria, Gaster, Sans/Truth, Papyrus) * The war only begun. The Humans were near to the city. The Monsters were near to Mt Ebott. Between all this chaos standed a Monster, a woman, a hero. Her armor was shining, her scarf acted like a cape, flying to the wind. Her name was Aria, captain of the Royal Guard. She had a husband, a three years old child and. . . a baby. But she kept fighting, and by her side, her husband kept protecting her, fighting against all the humans who wanted to harm his wife. * One day, however, Gaster was fighting against a Human with green eyes when he heard Aria scream; she was on the ground, blue tears pouring from her eyes. Gaster gently too her in his arms and went to the nurse tent. But unfortunately, he couldn't stay with his wife; Geson needed help with a purple eyed Human. But nobody came. Shattered, Gaster ran away to Mt Ebott, determined to find a cure for Aria. * Two months later, Sans, four years old, was waiting for his parents to come what he called "Home" just like everyday. But instead, someone knocked at the door; "Gaster, open, please !!". Sans didn't know that voice, but it was extremly familiar to him. On doubt, he screamed: "He's not here yet. Now, go burn in Hell !!". When the young skeleton knew that strange guy left, he opend the door. And when the tears were about to pour, he just said this word, and only this word: "Mother. . .". * Gaster came home, as always since he left Aria behind. Now, the Monsters were trapped Underground and they couldn't escape. He expected Sans to come downstairs to greet him, but he only heard a light weeping. Sans was on his bed, his cover on his tiny shoulders. Gaster reached him in only two steps and looked at his child. But it wasn't just a child anymore. In Sans' arms, a little skele-baby was sleeping. Sans noticed his father and said: "Father, it's Mother's. . .". Gaster was able to remember that Sans said something like this, when he was two years old, when he found a red scarf in his own closet: "It's Mama's scarf !! It's the truth, Daddy, it's Mama's scarf !!". Sans looked at his father like his life itself was on the line. Gaster just answered: "Yes, Sans, I know. But for now, we must find a name for your baby brother." "Pa. . . pyrus ? Papyrus, is it okay, Father?" "It's perfect. . .". Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Neutral Category:Serious Category:Grim Neutral Category:Comic